Day at the daycare
by Marie N3K0
Summary: I don't own story is by silentspirit94 from E621 I just put these storys here so others dont have to go around E621 looking for storys in the description


Lucario slammed his door shut behind him with a grumble, leaning back against it with a frustrated sigh as he looked down towards the ground. His trainer had dropped him off at a local Pokemon Daycare in an attempt to get him to breed with another Lucario, but he had gotten cold feet and found himself unable to.. perform under the pressure, so to speak. While his trainer assured him that it would be ok, the other Pokemon in the house had teased him relentlessly when they found out. What bothered him the most though was it seemed that the others now had an impression that he HAD to be gay, considering he literally had a female grinding up against him and he could not get it up. But he wasn't gay! It just felt so weird and he wasn't ready, that was all!

The male leaned his head back against the door and shut his eyes for a moment, mumbling to himself about how unfair his situation was before finally opening his eyes back up and looking to his bed. He found that it seemed to be even more inviting than normal, the thought of just laying down and sleeping the rest of this bad day away sounding like just what he needed, and after a moment or two more he made up his mind on the matter. He pushed himself back upright all the way before walking towards his bed, climbing up onto it and lazily flopping down face first into his pillows, letting out a much more content sigh than the last one before rolling over onto his back. He crossed his arms behind his head, laying it back against them and mumbling lightly as his eyes slowly drifted shut. Ah yes, this is much better...

Sylveon had been napping in her room when she heard the commotion surrounding the Lucario's return, the laughter and teasing echoing through the house once the trainer took his leave to run additional errands. She could not make out most of the words being spoken due to the location of her room down the hall, but she could clearly tell the difference between the other males mocking and the loud, shouting replies that came from Lucario. She tried to sleep through it for the most part, but as soon as she heard the door slam and the ruckus settling down she found that her curiosity kept her from drifting back off to sleep. She let out a low sigh of annoyance, slowly opening her eyes and giving a yawn as she pushed herself up onto her feet.

The female stretched out a bit with a low grunt, her ribbons unfurling in the process as she arched her back, tail swaying a bit before she finally stood up straight. "Arceus.. this better not be a waste of time. I was enjoying my nap." she muttered to herself, hopping down off of her bed and landing gracefully on the floor. She simply walked over to her door and reached up with a ribbon, turning the knob and squinting a bit as the light from the hall washed over her face, quite bright compared to her darkened room. She slowly stepped out into the hall and pulled her door shut behind her, making her way towards the common area as the sound of the others talking grew louder and louder.

Soon enough she found herself standing in said common area, looking over to its occupants which currently consisted of an Arcanine and a Raichu, the two snickering and carrying on as she approached. "I mean did you see how he stormed off? That was some funny shit man. You can't write this stuff." spoke the Raichu with a low chuckle, the Arcanine responding with a nod as his large tail swished behind him. "Indeed. That was quite comical for sure." he replied, only to shift his gaze over towards Sylveon as she stopped behind the Raichu. He gave a nod in greeting, followed by a smile from the female before she spoke up. "What was that all about? You guys were laughing so loudly you woke me up." she asked curiously, still blinking the tiredness out of her eyes.

Raichu looked behind him before laughing and turning to face the female, gazing down at her as he gave a big grin. "Oh, you should have seen it Sylveon! Master just dropped Lucario back off from the Daycare. Apparently, he couldn't get it up, not even with a bitch grinding up on him. I mean I knew he was a virgin, but I didn't know he was gay! He got super mad about it too! It was priceless!" he spoke, fighting back another round of snickers and giggles as he recounted the tale. Sylveon responded by raising a brow and smiling a bit, only to shake her head some before delivering her reply. "A virgin AND gay huh? This is news to me." she replied, her gaze falling back onto the Raichu. "Are you sure about that?" she continued, her eyes focused in on the males own.

"Oh yeah. He is definitely a virgin, and he must be gay if he can't even get hard with a girl grinding on him. I mean what kind of male cant?" he replied, crossing his arms before him with a sage-like nod. Sylveon took a moment to take this information before giving a nod in return, looking back down the hall towards Lucario's room before slowly turning back in that direction and beginning to walk away. "I don't believe it. I have to hear this for myself. I'll let you two know how it goes." she spoke as she reached the hall entrance, only to pause and look back at Raichu. "Also, those are big words for someone who cried after his first time." she spoke with a grin, only to finally disappear into the hallway and out of their view, just in time to hear the Arcanine burst into laughter followed by the Raichu yelling "Shut up! It was a beautiful moment!" in reply.

Sylveon made her way down the hall until she reached the door she sought, looking up to the blue colored wood as she reached upwards to wrap her ribbon around the knob and slowly turn it. She then pushed forwards against the door, slowly pushing it open as it glided across the carpet with little noise, leaving her standing there with the door partially open. The room was plenty lit up thanks to the fact that the male always kept his blinds pulled up, the mid-day sun spilling into the room and casting itself along his purple walls and bed. Resting atop of said bed was the Lucario she sought, the female watching his chest rise and fall rhythmically as he laid there with his eyes closed. With the realization that he was asleep dawning on her she considered coming back later, but as her eyes wandered over her form she felt a bit of a different kind of curiosity building inside of her. She had always thought the male to be kind of cute, and she DID come here with the intent to speak with him. It couldn't hurt to join him, could it?

She pondered said thought for a moment before making her decision, stepping into his room and pushing the door shut quietly, using her ribbon once again to turn the lock which would ensure their privacy. The Sylveon then turned around once more, her gaze falling on him once more as she began to make her way from the door to his bed, her paws pretty much silent on the carpet as she soon reached her destination. It was an easy jump for her as she leaped up onto the bed, landing just at his feet as she looked up at him once more. He seemed so peaceful laying there like that, and for just a few moments she simply stood there and watched him rest, that is until a particular scent and a hint of pink in the bottom of her vision caused her gaze to move lower down his form.

That was when she saw it, the males large, blue sheath parted around a bit of pink poking free of the entrance, twitching lightly and giving off a pleasant musky scent that filled her nostrils with each inhale. That bit of flesh twitched over and over with the males resting heartbeat, his balls giving a light twitch as he murmured and shifted in his sheath, a look of content on his face as it became clear to the Sylveon that the male was having a naughty dream. She was not surprised by this really, finding it to be quite understandable after the experience he just had, but she was still caught off guard and quite unsure how to proceed. Here he laid after a rough day, all adorable with his tip poking out of his sheath, yet he was asleep and unaware of his presence. The opportunity being presented to her was clear, but should she take it...?

It would take a few moments more of thought, but as the male wriggled and a bit more of that pink fleshed tip poked free of his sheath she found herself salivating at the sight, swallowing a bit of it before she grinned mischievously. Oh yes, the questions could wait. For now, she was going to check out just what the virgin male was packing! She took a few steps up the length of the bed, his legs already spread due to his resting position, leaving him wide open as she slowly lowered her head and pressed her nose right up against the underside of his sack. She found that those balls of his carried a bit of weight to them as her nose lifted them slightly, the fairy type taking a deep whiff of his scent right from the source and shivering a bit with a very quite whimper. Oh yes, that was a lovely smell indeed. One she could definitely get used to!

She took a few moments more to enjoy his scent, the male visibly shivering a bit in his sleep as her cool nose was not lost on him, though with the nature of his dreams it was not too out of place to wake him any. It did get a reaction out of his sheath however, his tip twitching once more before a single, clear droplet of pre pushed its way out to bead at the tip of his dick, glistening in the sunlight and immediately catching her attention. She immediately removed her nose from his balls as she set her eyes on a much more enticing target, leaning her head upwards as her warm breath washed over his sheath, earning another twitch out of it as she flicked her tongue free of her muzzle. She then pressed it against the underside of his tip, flicking it upwards just in time to catch that droplet of pre before it fell, savoring the salty, musky taste as it spread across her taste buds.

The female gave a bit of a shiver of her own before deciding she wanted more, her tongue moving back down to start repeating that lick over and over, starting at the base of his tip and sliding upwards to swipe across his urethra in an attempt to get more of that sticky substance. It would not take long for her actions to have their desired effect, low murmurs echoing out of the male's throat as his length began to slowly reveal itself from its fuzzy prison, more of those shiny droplets of pre escaping with every few twitches just in time to be swiped up by that greedy tongue. This treatment continued for a small while longer as she lapped at that tip hungrily, going after every last drop that it gave her as the male's length continued to reveal itself. Soon enough he was all the way out of his sheath, his proud canine length twitching in the air as the female ceased her licks, taking a moment to admire the view as she found herself growing more and more aroused by the moment.

Sylveon stared at that yummy dick for a little while longer before leaning down to the base of his cock, taking a whiff of it once more before she put her tongue back to work once again, pressing it against the base and slowly trailing it upwards from base to tip, savoring his taste and the feeling of his pulse rushing through his cock as she made her way upwards. It was when she reached the top however that she felt the male squirm a bit more, though she wrote it off as him writhing in his sleep as she began to repeat the action over and over. She delivered lick after lazy lick along his length for the next small while, enjoying his cock like a cool treat in the summer as her tail wagged behind her, helping to spread her own aroused scent through the room. She was already quite horny indeed it seemed, a problem that was only growing worse with each lick.

Meanwhile, Lucario was writhing in his sleep, the female Lucario in his dreams lapping at his dick as he looked down at her with a grin. His paw rested on the top of her head, and she was looking up at him with an amazing gaze, one of lust and want for something only he could give her. He watched the way she lapped up his pre, happily giving her more to enjoy as his cock twitched in her grip, the male rubbing between her ears as he spoke. "That's it.. good girl. Lick my dick." he spoke, which only translated into mumbles in the waking world. He was quite enjoying the feelings being forced through his length, though as they continued he found that they felt much better than when he normally had these dreams.. And wetter.. And was that her breath? He had never noticed that before!

The male continued to wonder about what was going on, and after a few moments his dream began to break apart as he began to lose focus, the male now more worried that perhaps he was enjoying his dream too much as he began to wake up. It would take a couple second, but soon enough he began to crack his eyes open as the familiar purple of his ceiling began to come into view, the male's eyes slowly opening more and more as reality began to replace fantasy. However, those feelings that he had in his dream still felt as real as ever, if not more so now that he was awake. And now there was a smell with it too! What in the world was going on? He slowly looked downwards towards his length, what he saw next causing his eyes to go wide as he spotted the Sylveon lapping along his dick.

He immediately gasped out as her tongue passed over his tip, the male sitting up quickly and earning a loud "EEP" out of the female as he did so. "SYLVEON! What... What a-are you doing?!" he exclaimed, still shocked at what he had just woken up to see. Sylveon, however, seemed fine after the initial shock passed, the female giggling softly as she leaned in to nuzzle his dick. "Well, I heard that you were home and that you might be gay." she spoke simply, not bothering to sugarcoat her words though this was a normal quality of hers. "Doesn't seem to be the case." she spoke with a grin, prodding at his length which earned a light gasp out of the male. He immediately scooted backward on the bed, eyes still wide and a hot blush on his features as he gripped the bed sheets. "H-Hey! Don't do that! This isn't right. And I am not gay!" he exclaimed, still not sure how to process the scene before him.

As the male spoke, however, the Sylveon simply chuckled softly, pushing herself up once more as she closed the distance between them. Lucario pressed himself back against the headboard a bit as he gulped, his heart pounding in his ears as the female moved over him. She positioned herself so her fores pressed down against his shoulders, the female leaning in close as her nose brushed against the males own. Meanwhile, her second set of ribbons reached back behind her, wrapping around the males legs a few times before giving him a soft squeeze, her rear positioned just a few inches above his length. "Then how about you prove it hm? Nothing less gay than fucking a girl right?" she asked with a teasing tone, looking down to him as she began to lower her rear a bit. This would cause his length to prod up against her crotch, slipping it along the soft fur as she rocked herself down against it. "That is, unless you ARE gay." she finished.

The Lucario responded by blushing even harder as his tip brushed through her fur, finding himself unable to make eye contact as he tried to avert his gaze to the side. "I am not gay.. but I am not sure about this.. I mean. I haven't ever done something like this before... I wouldn't even know what to do.." he trailed off, obviously quite unsure of himself. The female simply responded by adjusting her hips with a few wiggles here and there, doing so until that tip of his finally found purchase and pressed up against her slit. That tapered canine shaped dick immediately slipped between her lips to catch on her entrance, the warm wetness that surrounded the sensitive flesh making the male tense and gasp out with a firm throb of his cock. "W-Wait! I am still not su-!"

Lucario was cut off as Sylveon leaned in a bit more, pressing her lips to his just as she began to lower her hips, her own excitement getting the better of her as she felt his tip spread apart her entrance and slip inside. This was followed by inch after inch of the males cock, her walls squeezing down firmly around the intruder as it filled her depths, leaving her feeling quite filled indeed by the time she took him down to the hilt. She was fairly tight around his dick, and the way her walls squeezed and relaxed around him had the male groaning out into the kiss, leaving him panting by the time she broke the connection a few moments later. "T-There? See? Not so bad is it?" she asked with a light pant, the feeling of him stretching her like this leaving her quivering a bit atop of him.

She remained like this for a moment or two, taking this time to catch her breath as the male was too stunned to say anything, his heart racing a mile a minute as the female slowly lifted herself up once more. She pushed upwards with her hind legs, pulling off of him all the way to the tip before dropping down once more. As his dick disappeared into her once again the female let out a soft gasp, her walls squeezing around him and causing the male to arch his back a bit. He let out another low groan as his paws suddenly moved to grip her sides, squeezing her tightly as he made eye contact once more. "Hold on... hold on.. It feels weird.." he spoke, still trying to convince himself as he pushed her a bit. She simply responded by beginning to raise and lower herself over and over again, properly riding the male as she grinned and let out light whimpers and groans of her own pleasure. "H-Hush dear. Just relax.. mff.." she replied.

Droplets of the females own arousal was dribbling down the males length, leaving it shining each time she raised herself up and making a light "shrlp" noise each time she lowered herself, those droplets starting to soak into the fur of his sheath. The males grip tightened some as he gritted his teeth, laying his head back as red-hot pleasure was forced through his veins with each bounce. He had never felt anything this good in his life, and yet he still found himself quite intimidated by the situation. He still did not know how to feel about it all, though his body sure did as his cock throbbed over and over inside of her. Those droplets of pre had already turned into a light drizzle, adding to the wetness inside of the female as she took him to the hilt over and over. It was feeling better and better with each bounce, the formerly virgin male not quite sure how to handle it all as he pushed at her chest a bit with a slightly louder groan.

The Sylveon found herself enjoying herself more and more as well, though the pushing at her chest and all of that was growing a bit bothersome, making it harder for her to balance herself as she raised and lowered herself over and over. She had just the solution to this problem, however, and with a grunt she shoved herself down on to the male firmly, only to squeeze him tightly with her ribbons as she rotated herself on his length. She winced a bit at the feeling of him rotating inside of her, but it was well worth the added comfortability she felt as she laid back against the male, her ribbons wrapping around his paws which were currently outstretched before her. With them now bound together he was left unable to resist, the male whimpering softly both in pleasure and discomfort as he was bound. "Sylveon.. This is weird.. I don't know if we should.. ahhh.." he paused, this being caused by the female resuming her bouncing in her new position.

She simply laid back against him and used her hinds to raise and lower herself, the position making this much easier as well as causing him to grind along her upper walls. This caused slight spikes in pleasure here and there as pressure was applied to a certain spot, earning tighter squeezes around his dick and louder groans out of her as her juices began to increase in quantity. Her walls were now contracting around his dick over and over with each bounce, and with a loud gasp the male voiced his pleasure as a low groan rolled out of his muzzle. It was then that she would feel a bit of swelling at the base of the Lucario's length, though she paid it little mind as she had already assumed that he had a knot, considering it to be just his canine anatomy showing itself as his length began to twitch a bit more firmly.

Meanwhile, Lucario was in a world of pleasure, stunned once more into silence as his breathing began to quicken rapidly, the pleasure mounting very quickly as a fire burned in his loins. He had never felt anything like this, the feelings he was experiencing indescribable as his knot continued to quickly swell at the base of his length. He could already feel that pressure building in his balls as his cock throbbed firmly over and over, the amount of pre he was leaking inside of her increasing more and more as he tried to speak, wanting to warn the female of his rapidly approaching orgasm as his balls twitched firmly and began to draw upwards. His length was beginning to swell just a bit as his knot ballooned out, causing the Sylveon to press against it with each thrust as she continued to remain oblivious to the warning signs she was given, too heavily involved with her own pleasure as she groaned and moaned for him.

The Lucario finally let out a loud moan, however, and as his dick gave a harsh throb his toes curled and he pressed his hips upwards, causing the Sylveon's attention to snap back to him just in time to feel his length begin to pulse. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she realized what was occurring, though she found it was too late to do anything as his length throbbed and that first squirt of hot, potent, sticky Lucario seed fired deep into her depths. The feeling of that amazing, familiar warmth spreading through her insides had her gasping out, though as the second and third squirts followed suit her surprised expression turned into an amused, mischevious grin. It appeared that the male had indeed cum prematurely inside of her, the female looking back at him as she allowed her legs to sprawl and leaned back against him more.

The male closed one eye and continued to let out a groan as he felt the females walls begin to rhythmically contract around his dick over and over, her bodies instincts kicking in and milking him for his seed as it squirted up inside of her. His hips remained tense and his body quaked as he experienced his first ever orgasm with another, inside of a female no less as his balls clenched with each squirt of yummy cum. He quickly filled the female with his first ever pent up load, giving her all his somewhat swollen balls had to offer as he finished for a few moments more, the intense pleasure beginning to ebb as those final squirts of cum gushed up into that awaiting silken embrace. After those final moments passed though his flow would lessen to a light drizzle, his groan ceasing as he lowered his hips once more.

He began to pant loudly as the female let out a happy sigh, wriggling her hips down against him before snickering loudly, feeling that warm load of cum drooling out around his dick and beginning to coat both her crotch and his knot. "Heh.. hehe... Y-You came.. early.. Didn't last very long at all.." she teased between breaths, grinning bit to the male who in turn looked away once more and blushed hard. "S-shut up.. Mmmph.. I told you I.. That wasn't..." he stammered, trying to find words as embarrassment began to wash over him through his afterglow. He came early AND inside of her, and she hadn't even gotten off yet! They had just started! Well, as far as he knew anyways.

Sylveon attempted to bounce atop of him once more, but as she lowered herself back down onto his dick he gasped out and let out a whine, shaking his head as he looked at her. "S-STOP! Too sensitive! A-Ah.. I cant!" he spoke with a panicked tone, looking to the female who could not help but giggle and give a shake of her head. "Ah well.. Phew.. I guess I got what I needed anyways.. I know you aren't gay.. Or at least.. All the way gay." she teased, swishing her tail as she began to unwrap her ribbons from around the males arms and legs. She then slowly sat up, making him whine out as she pushed herself up onto all fours, popping his dick out of her as his seed began to drool out of her slightly spread pussy. She let him watch his load drizzle out of her as she tried to get her legs to stop shaking, finally looking back to him as she swished her tail.

"Perhaps we will try again sometime. Though I expect you to at least let me finish too next time. For a Lucario you sure did cum quick." she teased further, making the male sink down against the pillow as he looked away once more. He did not bother speaking, too embarrassed to think of a retort as the female huffed and jumped down off of his bed. She looked back one last time before giggling some, flashing her pussy to him one last time before lower her tail and moving to the door. She unlocked it with her ribbon and tugged it open, stepping out into the hall and speaking one last time. "See ya around Lucarioooo~"

With that she pulled the door shut behind her, the Lucario left sitting there confused as to what had just happened and also still both embarrassed and enraptured by his heavy afterglow. As he sank into those feelings he found his bed growing comfier and comfier by the second, his energy zapped out of him by that whole experience as he began to fall asleep. He began to wonder if he would find himself in another wet dream, though surely this time it would be a certain Sylveon in the place of a female Lucario for sure! Oh yes, that doesn't sound bad at all. Those were his thoughts as he fell back asleep, a smile on his face as the formerly virgin Lucario went back to his rest.

Meanwhile, Sylveon grinned to herself as she walked down the hall, making her way back into the common area as she looked over to the two males who still occupied it. She looked to Raichu who looked back to her, prompting a grin from him as he greeted her once more. "So Sylveon. Did he come out of the closet to you or something?" he asked with a teasing tone, the female simply walking past them as she gave a sway of her hips. "Actually, I would say quite the opposite." she replied, a swift flick of her tail showing that pearlescent fluid drizzling down her thigh which of course caused both males eyes to widen. "N-No way.. You.. And him.." the Raichu stammered, the Arcanine giving a low rumble of a murr at the sight. "Seems he might not be gay after all." The fire type commented, earning a nod from Sylveon. "Indeed. Now then, I have someone I must speak to."

And with that she made her way towards the other hallway, containing a few other bedrooms and their master's room as well. She needed to go speak to a certain Espeon about the events that had unfolded, though knowing that pervy gal she was probably fully aware of what had occurred, having perhaps watched the whole thing! As she approached the door she grinned at the thought, pausing to tap her paw on the door as she heard a familiar voice respond. "Come in!" It spoke, the Sylveon responding by using her ribbon to turn the knob and push open the door.

There in the middle of the room sat the pink-furred feline, her jewel glowing lightly as she smiled knowingly to the Sylveon. "Hello dear. Come come, join me. We have much to.. discuss." she spoke with a low purr, giving a wink to the Sylveon who just giggled in response. "Gladly." she answered, stepping inside and allowing the door to shut behind her, followed by the familiar click of a lock. Much to discuss indeed!


End file.
